sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Reuben Langdon
| occupation = Stuntman, voice actor, actor | years_active = | birth_place = }} Reuben Christopher Langdon (born July 19, 1975) is an American stuntman, motion-capture actor and voice actor. He voiced Dante in the video games Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening and Devil May Cry 4, as well as Ken Masters in Street Fighter IV and Street Fighter V. Langdon did the motion capture for Chris Redfield in the video game Resident Evil Code: Veronica, Resident Evil 5 and Resident Evil 6. Career Langdon began acting in Japan in B-Fighter Kabuto. Some action scenes from the show were reused in the US show Beetleborgs Metallix. Langdon moved to Hong Kong, where he continued to work on films. He had a cameo role in Power Rangers Time Force in 2001 and performed a number of stunts in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy and Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Langdon has done stunts for television including CSI: Miami and Dexter. Besides these, he has done stunts in movies such as The Medallion, Spider-Man 2, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Night at the Museum 2, Ant-Man, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World and Avatar. Langdon's sound performances are done mainly in Capcom video games. He first voiced Dante in Devil May Cry 3 and reprised the role in Devil May Cry 4 and Marvel vs. Capcom series (since Marvel vs. Capcom 3). Langdon dubbed characters in the English Devil May Cry anime series. In addition, he voiced Ken Masters, the narrator of Street Fighter IV and Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind. For both Devil May Cry 3 and Devil May Cry 4 Langdon who also did the motion capture for certain scenes. During the development of Devil May Cry 3, Langdon found that doing the motion capture of Dante was difficult to the multiple moves the character makes. Langdon often discussed with the staff about Dante's characterization that was different from the original one as they wanted "a different spin." Eventually, Langdon decided to do his own rendition of Dante as he was confused with the staff's suggestions. In retrospective, Langdon finds Dante "the most difficult, frustrating and yet rewarding character" he has ever played and stated he grew attached with him. Langdon was told to make Devil May Cry 4 s Dante similar to his Devil May Cry 3 persona albeit more mature. Despite the staff's concerns for the difficulties of such portrayal, Langdon had no issues after choosing Roy Focker from the anime series The Super Dimension Fortress Macross as his character model and noting he had almost the same age as Dante during production of the game. Langdon's performance as Dante in Devil May Cry 3 and Devil May Cry 4 received praise by GamesRadar for being the character's best voice actor noting that the two previous actors did not fit the character well. He has also done stunt-work for the Uncharted series and The Last of Us (including stunt-work for it's companion game Left Behind) where he played the character James, both games working opposite Nolan North. References External links * Verified Profile on IGDB.com * Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:American male voice actors Category:American stunt performers Category:21st-century American male actors